


[podfic] Try Harder

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Values, Coffee, Gen, Keepaway, Podfic, Robins Being Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Bruce and Tim have a sort-of game that started when Tim was thirteen. Initially, it was Tim stealing sips (or occasionally whole mugs) of Bruce’s coffee, back when he was too young for Alfred to allow him to drink it. Now, though, Bruce is getting his own back, and steals Tim’s coffee when he can.





	[podfic] Try Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Try Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619274) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Coffee, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Values, Robins Being Robins, Keepaway, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:10:39

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic an an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(DCU\)%20_Try%20Harder_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0422.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
